


A VERY DARK PLACE

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Dean is in a bad place. A very dark place. And Liam Neeson ain't got nothin' on Sam.This is a short drabble series, using the challenge words from SPN100 CHALLENGE over at fanfiction.net.The first challenge word is dirt. Complete. Posting all six chapters tonight.





	1. Chapter 1

ΩΩΩ

Dean struggled to free himself, but duct tape is a bitch. 

He knew from personal experience that there were worse things than being buried alive. He still shuddered as the first clod of dirt hit the coffin lid. 

Another thud. Soon dirt was raining down on his prison and with each passing moment the sound of the men’s taunting laughter grew fainter. 

After a while, silence. 

It took everything he had not to scream out his rage, his disbelief, that he’d allowed himself to be taken and bound. 

By humans!

Hell. 

Sam would never let him live this shit down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The challenge word is "bone".

ΩΩΩ

 

“That’s the most fun I’ve had all week!” Howie raised his bottle of beer. “To the pool shark!” 

Grinning, the other men raised their bottles in a boozy toast. “The pool shark!”

Howie drained his beer, then got to his feet. “Gotta take a leak.” 

Accompanied by derisive hoots and hollers, he staggered away from the campfire and into the trees where he was suddenly yanked off his feet and slammed up against a handy tree trunk.

The pain sobered him up fast, as did the knife at his throat and the angry growl.

“Where’s my brother, you boneheaded fuck!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The challenge word is "spider". Or was it "drain"? Maybe it was "circle". Screw it. It's in there somewhere.

ΩΩΩ

Winchesters don’t give up. Ever. It’s not in their DNA. But the oxygen level in the coffin was getting low and Dean was starting to feel a lot like a spider circling the kitchen drain.

He’d managed to get his legs free and had spent forever kicking hell out of the coffin. Problem was, he wasn’t Uma Thurman, he didn’t have super secret ninja skills, and there was sure as shit no stuntman waiting around to take his place.

What he did have was a little brother who was gonna be pissed if Dean died. 

He had to get out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The challenge word is "dirt".

ΩΩΩ

Sam tore frantically into the grave, dirt flying off the point of his shovel.

He didn’t think about the hundreds of graves he and Dean had dug over the years, or the fact that his brother had been underground for more than three hours. Didn’t think about the men who’d put him there.  
  
He just dug.

Three feet down his shovel slammed into something hard. 

Heart thudding wildly, he kept digging, uncovered the ominously silent box, and forced the lid.

“Dean!”

Sam seized his unconscious brother by the front of his bloody jacket and dragged him up into the air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The challenge word is "faint".

ΩΩΩ

When Dean finally struggled back to consciousness, he opened his eyes to see not the lid of a coffin, but the ceiling of a motel room.

"Hey." Sam appeared beside the bed, looking worn and rough around the edges. "How are you feeling?"

A little blearily, Dean considered the hours spent in the coffin and the beating he'd endured before that. He grimaced. "Still here," he croaked faintly.

"Thirsty?"

At Dean's nod, Sam raised him up and gave him a couple swallows of water. Before easing him back down to the bed, he gave his brother a careful, heartfelt hug.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The challenge word is "love".

ΩΩΩ

Freshly showered, relieved of the stench of eau de boneyard, Dean stretched back out on the bed. “How’d you find me, anyway?” 

“Drunks talk. One of their buddies at the bar talked a lot.” Sam half-smiled. “With a little encouragement.”

“You leave anybody alive?” Dean joked.

Sam didn’t reply. 

Dean looked over at him. “Sam?”

“They’ll live,” Sam said dismissively. “Listen, you take it easy. I’ll go get dinner. Cheeseburgers?” 

“Awesome!” Dean relaxed. “You know I love me some cheeseburgers!” 

Sam picked up the car keys and smiled at his brother. His smile said it all. 

“Yeah, Dean. I know.”


End file.
